


【瑜昉】精疲力尽 03

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】精疲力尽 03

03

尹昉的觉醒期很晚，大学快毕业时才悟出自己的性向。女生丰腴的肉体如同蜡像，只有想着男人宽阔的胸和线条有力的大腿才能勃起，才察觉到自慰射精是多么爽的一件事。他对这样的认知感到释然，追求自我本质是一个愉快的过程。但也仅仅如此，性向和感情不挂勾，他自身性欲寡淡是一回事，对世间伴侣的苛求又是另一回事。

尹昉是孤独，也有点孤傲的。  
他无法想像完美契合的另一个人，可脑海里却一直描绘着某个模糊的影子，可以让他脸红心跳，肾上腺素飙升，抛却理性疯狂投入。

黄景瑜的出现像是打开了那扇门，他的碰触带来微弱的电流，他沉睡的细胞被激醒，他们在彼此眼中看到了性交的渴望。一切都是顺其自然的发生。

但是很可惜，过程美好，结果却不理想。  
期望越高，失望和打击就越大，说的就是这回事。

尹昉在某方面有怪异的固执，爱和欲对他来说不是必需品，倒霉的黄景瑜，就这么被他极端又克制的排除了。

 

“所以说，那什么来着，空降的那位刚好是你的419对象，他想跟你再约炮，结果你拒绝了他，还说他活烂。”王彦霖咯吱咯吱地吃着玉米片，一边不厌其烦地舔指尖的碎末。  
“少吃点！”尹昉把三明治和牛奶端给他，坐在一边连打哈欠。王彦霖昨晚通宵值班，尹昉家离医院近，王彦霖每次想偷懒就跑他这儿来蹭。  
周六一大早，脑袋跟身子还没安家，哈欠一打，酸得能挤出眼泪。  
“这就是你不对了，搞不好人家也是初丁来着。”  
“不可能。”  
“你怎么敢断定。”  
尹昉抽了张纸巾过去，兜住王彦霖吃漏的吐丝屑，“我看他其它都挺熟练的。”  
“哪些其它啊。”  
“……行了，你有完没完，吃完赶紧睡去。”  
王彦霖迅速灌下半杯牛奶，抹着嘴边的奶渍呛声道，“切，你一老处男，指不定人家还嫌弃你呢。”  
“嫌弃我最好。”尹昉一脸无所谓。  
王彦霖清了清嗓子，语重心长，“那啥，听哥一句。人生呢，就像鸭屁股，捅不开就多捅捅，捅顺了才能来去无阻，其乐无穷。”  
尹昉盯了他几秒，不理他，转着肩肘子回房间。  
“诶，我这是为你造的句，多形象。”

天气正经历着八月酷暑，尹昉和黄景瑜的关系却掉入了冰冻期。所幸公司里原本就是公事公办的场合，大家各司其职，合作圆满，大不了做两只机械的齿轮，没什么尴尬和不可面对之说。

可怜的是无端吃苦头的小虾们。Vanki发现老大越来越不苛言笑，一旦埋头工作，压得整个项目部都直不起腰，处女座的尹经理在公司是有名气的，严格起来像坐冰山，现在黄景瑜也有朝那边靠拢的迹象。所幸结果是好的，部门的效率和质量飞速提升，大家反倒轻松了不少。

可事情就突发在这个时候。

尹昉有个下属叫Linda，产休结束刚复归，起先尹昉并不放心把手头的大项目给她，但是对方一向刻苦认真，至今没出过差错，加上部门细化后每个人的工作量没翻倍也增加了大半，新人补充一直没到位。最后尹昉思来想去，还是把事情交给了Linda。

很不巧的是，这次墨菲定律生效了。

Linda的两个小孩同时发烧，送医院后直接被转进住院部。  
电话是中午打进来的，做妈妈的急红了眼，新品部送来的单子没确认完就直接判了合格。

外观缺陷品并非没有特别采用的履历，只是它的衡量标准一向暖昧，全凭个人视角差异，Vanki信任Linda的判定，赶着纳期就把货发了。谁也没想到，这之后的事情就像多米诺骨牌，发生了一系列连锁反应。

客户试装后流至市场，迅速招来用户投诉，箭头一反追，所有细节都浮出水面。

这批货物是通过总公司发出的，如果碰上圆滑通情的人也就算了，可好巧不巧，对方的负责人是出了名难搞的角色，一个五十岁的老头，办公室稳坐二十年还停留在基层，只有倚老卖老的劣习日增不减。

尹昉跟他发生过几次冲突，这次却是实实在在被对方抓住了把柄。他当时出差在外，那头发生了什么完全不在状况。可事情的确错在Linda，于公于私，尹昉也无理可辨。

黄景瑜听到整个过程还是Vanki在闲聊间跟他提起。客户的索赔金额虽不至于庞大，但也是一笔不小的数目，真要追究起来，尹昉和Linda都难辞其咎。

他倒不至于脑热头昏地去搞什么英雄救美。只是在事态还有转圜的情况下伸手给个援助，这点心力还是费得起的。

没过几天，正在尹昉焦头烂额的当口，浪头突然就消下去了。周围都以为是他全力周旋的结果，可本人最是云里雾里，直到在茶水间听到了一些细碎的谈论。  
他把来龙去脉理了一遍，还是有点晃神，干脆直接找到黄景瑜。  
“你做了什么？”  
黄景瑜正准备下班，被尹昉冲进来劈头盖脸的一句懵到。  
“呃，Vanki跟我说的，他听到你跟总公司的人打电话……谈上批出货的事。”  
“他倒是嘴快。”黄景瑜一脸毫不意外，“是啊，我脑袋一热，跟我爸告状去了。”  
“…………”  
“你都跑来了，说明效果不错。”  
“你还真是……”尹昉不知道该夸还是该吐槽。  
黄景瑜看了眼时间，“你要说的就这些？”  
“谢谢你，这件事我会转达给Linda，至少让她知道是谁帮了他。”  
“怎么谢？”黄景瑜这下子兴趣来了，好整以暇地打量他。  
尹昉没想到他来这招，只能硬着头皮开口，“呃，请你吃饭？”  
“请我吃饭的到处都是。”  
“你什么时候生日，我可以提前送礼。”  
“太老套了吧。”  
看着黄景瑜一步步靠近，尹昉泄了气，“那你说怎么谢。”  
他们靠门站立，透过百叶窗可以看到外面零星加班的员工，黄景瑜伸手一位，叶片合上，隔绝了外面的视线。  
“你一定知道我想说什么。”  
尹昉皱眉不解。  
“我承认，那天晚上我可能失控了些，让你感到不那么愉快，但这不能成为你拒绝我的理由。”  
“我不想跟你讨论这个话题。”  
“别敷衍我。”黄景瑜紧盯着他。  
尹昉不耐道，“性癖好是个人自由，我对你不满意，不想跟你继续，这要什么理由。就好比一个有缺陷的次品，你不报废它，难道还捡起来当正常品使用？”  
“别跟我偷换概念。”  
“随你怎么想。”尹昉想结束对话，黄景瑜却挡住他的去路。  
“你在撒谎，你知道我们之前的感觉是对的。”  
尹昉的脑子还没转过来，眼前的灯光突然消失了，随之覆盖而来的是黄景瑜温热的气息，尹昉因为惊愕而微微张开的嘴唇，轻易就被对方用舌尖抵开探入。  
他对这样的突袭毫无防备，他甚至还在想这满眼的黑暗是短路了还是停电了。  
四片软唇胶着在一起，无法探究里面是如何被卷着舌头逗弄和吮吸。他心跳如雷，挣扎后退，可黄景瑜立刻扣住他的脑袋紧贴而上，他用手推他，缩着舌尖躲他，黄景瑜就更加深入的扫荡他吞吃他。  
尹昉发出可怜的呻吟，胸腔慢慢鼓涨，被堵回的气息撑得发疼，可是随着黄景瑜捏住他的后颈，缠绵地咬住他的唇，呼吸和五感一点点恢复，他轻轻地啃咬他，湿润地舔舐他，就像那天晚上甜蜜醉人的前戏。  
尹昉不受控制，他无法拒绝黄景瑜的碰触。  
漫长的一吻结束，他们在黑暗里分开，同样炙热，同样心绪难平。

“你看，你是喜欢我的。”  
尹昉下意识的后退一步，“我没有，这是本能反应。”  
黄景瑜轻松地揽过他，再次捏住他的后颈，“我们那天也是关着灯做爱，你这里很敏感，一碰就会发软，我不停地咬你舔你，你的阴茎就会变硬、流水，想起来了吗？”  
“我说了这是本能反应。”尹昉的嗓子有点发颤。

黄景瑜沉默片刻，黑暗里的对峙让他们变得狡猾。  
他的手迅速摸到开关，尹昉伸长胳膊去挡，但已经来不及了。尹昉水意弥漫的眼睛，因为刚被吻过而显得格外红润的唇，以及浅浅压抑的呼吸，都在昭示着情动的事实。即便只是一丝的慌乱，也在骤然亮起的灯光里被黄景瑜全部捕捉。

“跟我再试一次，如何？”  
黄景瑜揩去他唇角的水光，伸出舌尖在指腹上舔了一下。  
尹昉的耳尖微微动了动，他知道那里正在变得敏感、烫热。


End file.
